Holy Blood: Act Two Red Sun, Pale Fire
by SealSong
Summary: The second act in the 'Holy Blood' story. The SealKeeper rises, a Red Sun borne on wings of Pale Fire. Rated 'M' For major deaths of canons. Yay! Some chapters are rather short, for which, I apologise.
1. Awakening

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Awakening _

A light flickers somewhere in the dark, and again in so long I once again begin to gauge the vague meanings of distance, and the simple complexity of seeing. I hiss in pain as the light reaches my eyes, a forceful weaning off of the familiar blackness. Colours force their way back into my mind with burning pain, and with blinding clarity I recall what it is to see. The first vision I behold with my newly reborn sight is that of a Red Dragon, and she is regarding me with sombre, burning amber eyes.

"The Seals are broken."  
It takes all the time of my Blood to race about my body, for with Blood comes memory, for me to glean the full import of her words. I open my jaws and scream in rage mingled with pain as I raise my neck from the floor, pulling the stakes out of their beddings to do so. Blood drips from my neck, and with each drop I recall much clearer. I remember promises made to me, and oaths I swore to others. In particular, I recall one oath, an oath of revenge and divine punishment. I look about me, expecting the Red Dragon to sweep to the skies alongside me in my thirst, but she is gone, as is the shrouding black. So, too, are the circles of runes that bound me. They have bled into my very hide, colouring me in shades of red. I am truly unsealed; again back within the ruined walls of the Castle of Goddesses. With a sudden jolt, I swing my head around to search for my other friends, the pain in my mind blotted out by worry and anger. Where are they? Had they not sworn to uphold my seal? I snarl, standing upright, my legs shaky but getting stronger as fire courses in my veins. No, they would not have left me had they the choice. This leaves me the only reason that makes sense, the only thing that could have happened.  
The Devil.

She has done this! Broken the Seals to again release the Gods unto this world! I snap out my wings, the membrane backlit by the blinding light, throw back my head, and scream into the sky.  
Somewhere, the Devil hears me, and shudders. My oath has formed a bond between us, thin and strong as a thread of diamond. Death and retribution are coming, borne upon wings of fire. Just like I had sworn before all those I call friend, and those I call foe.  
I do not care if I must strike down the New Breed. He has sullied himself by association. If he chooses to defend the Devil, then he too will perish.  
I leap into the sky, fire trailing from my wings, and I rise like a red sun. I know where my target is, and I shall not rest until she lies in ashes.  
Though I cannot see her, I know a Red Dragon rises into the air beside me.


	2. Awareness

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Awareness_

Vox winced, and Darling instantly stopped to hover and look back.  
"What is it?"  
The Blood Dragon shook her head, slowly, sadly.  
"Seraph is unsealed. I can hear her Blood. It clamours for justice. She will hand it out herself…regardless…"  
Darling narrowed his eyes slightly, tail swishing uneasily. He asks, even though he knows the answer, wishing that the Elements Dragon would refute it.  
"Regardless of what?"  
Vox sighed, and somehow managed a shrug conveying her despair.  
"Regardless of who stands between her and Manah, she will burn that tool of the Gods, and after that…I cannot say."  
The Elements Dragon shuddered, her blood red wings rattling, her griff folded low.  
"I fear her Holy Blood may corrupt her. We must reach her before that happens. Maybe we can reseal her."  
Darling flicked his wings to show agreement, but turned back just as he was about to fly on.  
"And Manah?"  
Vox Vocis Cruora allowed herself a tight, feral dragon smile.  
"She will reap what she has sown."  
The grey dragon sighed, rolled his shoulders, and motioned for Vox to lead the way. It went against his ancient brain-washed state of devotion to the empire to allow the Priestess of the Watchers to be killed, but his other half, the one more concerned for the world, knew that Manah had gone too far. They would allow Seraph her revenge upon the God's tool.


	3. Fleeing

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Fleeing_

She looked back, her blood red eyes wide, her breath rattling. Nowe turned, saw nothing, and looked with concern at Manah. She looked like a frightened rabbit, paralysed before the eagle's talons! He had never seen her so scared, not since she had fist seen Caim again in the City of Rust, so many years ago. He pulled her arm, trying to get her to move. Even he could feel it, the rage of the Goddess, and he wasn't even the one that immeasurable anger was levelled at! He felt it as faint warmth, like a distant fire. Nowe shuddered to think what Manah experienced it as. But they had done the right thing by breaking the Seals. Now they knew a way to defeat the Gods, once and for all, and no longer would anyone need to be sealed. Surely, if they only explained it to the Goddess, she would understand, and even help them. He tugged on Manah's sleeve again, and she turned to look at him at last. Her eyes were still frightened, but she seemed to be able to think again.  
"I'm sorry…It's just that…She is so angry, and her voice is so loud…She can make me hear her, no matter where I go to escape her. But we are doing the right thing. We can defeat the Gods."  
Nowe heard the unspoken doubts, the bottomless pit of fear that resided deep in her thoughts, and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her. But he knew they hadn't the time; the Goddess was even now aiming, arrow true, for them, and they had much to do before she found them.  
They carried on running, trying to outpace the coming fire.


	4. Eclipse of Senses

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Eclipse of Senses _

"There can be no redemption for one such as you! Never again will you see nought but the blood on your hands! Blood of heroes, blood of innocents, and my own blood! Drown! Wither! DIIIIIIIIIIE!"

My eyes burn, a pressure building in my mind, a well of emotions near to breaking the dam of my very sanity, these words, this prayer, it rips my throat raw with the force of my hatred. I can no longer tell if I am speaking to myself or to the shade of the Red Dragon, or even to the Devil. I have to keep screaming this promise to the sky, the words tasting like burning blood in my mouth. I have to remember this, even if I forget all other things, all other faces, voices, everything. Above all else, I must remember this.  
And only this.

Not the Holy Dragons, not the Gods, not even my own damned Memory.  
A nagging feeling…Something, no, someone I have forgotten, misplaced. My mind cannot rest long enough to determine what, no, who, I am forgetting, ignoring? What was I thinking about…? Surely it was important…But again my rage waxes full, my Blood thudding angrily in my veins. I was mistaken; it was but a fantasy, a daydream. No, nothing else matters.  
Only this.

Somewhere, I dimly recall a smile, and I see promises of revenge and violence in that smile and with it comes an image of a world aflame. Is this…me…or some other?  
What does it matter? All will come full circle in the end. All will rest as ash in the arms of the wind.

I snap out my wings and again tear into the sky, as if I alone can rip it to shreds, if only to spite the Devil, take away her prize.  
Near, so very, very near…

That smile again, and the echoing roar of a Dragon Goddess.


	5. Sky Forger’s Curse

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Sky Forger's Curse_

Vox gasped, her eyes shut in pain. Luckily, she was on the ground, else she would have fallen a good while, if not all the way to the ground. Darling was instantly alert, also wincing. He, too, had felt that surge of raw emotion. He did not need the unique power of the Blood Dragon to tell him what had happened; it was as clear as glass. His eyes downcast, he nonetheless looked to the Elements Dragon. He feared that if he spoke it aloud, that it would become irreversible, a concrete truth. But one look at Vox's face, and he knew it surely as if it were carved in stone.  
"Oh, no…How could we…How did this happen?"

He thumped his tail on the ground in pure frustration. Damn it! They promised that Seraph's Seal would remain unbroken! How had that girl managed to break all the Seals again?! What did they do wrong?! Old alliances be damned! He should have just killed Manah where she stood long ago!  
Vox opened her eyes, her whole body speaking of her grief and anger.  
"We were too kind. Mercy has no place when it comes to dealing with the Gods. We did not learn that lesson well enough…and now…we have lost Seraph to that damned tool!"  
The Blood Dragon's eyes flashed dangerously, and she rattled her griff, a sound deafening and perfectly expressing her anger. Even so, Darling saw her anguish, indeed, he shared it. They could not allow Seraph to burn the world. Though she was not as powerful as Angelus, her blind, burning fury would make her just as dangerous. Vox and Darling could not hope that Seraph would find Manah, kill her, and then that the Sealed Dragon's rage would subside. They could not place the world's safety, in good faith, with memories of what Seraph used to be. They had to assume the worst.  
Vox seemed to read the trend of Darling's thoughts, and she sat back, reining her anger in, though her tail still lashed.  
"Seraph's Blood burns now. It burns so hot; that I doubt just killing Manah would soothe her rage. We are going to have to…"  
Darling hunched his wings and turned his head away.

"Just like Angelus…"  
Vox sighed, and stood, raising her wings, their vast span turning the ground red.  
"Just like Angelus…Dragons are not meant for Goddesses."


	6. Wings of Doom

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Wings of Doom_

They huddled in the cave; the sky outside darkened by the span of vast wings. She had found them much sooner then they had thought possible; it was as if she could not only speak to Manah wherever she was, but see her, too. Manah cringed against the back wall of the cave, hugging the rock as if it would save her. Nowe bit his lip, and fingered the hilt of his sword. He had killed an Arch Dragon, and faced down the previous Goddess. Now he had more reason to go forth and kill this Goddess; from her mad ravings and screaming, he could tell the Dragon's mind was broken beyond repair. He unsheathed his sword, and stepped out of the cave, Manah screaming at him not to go. His hair turned white, eyes turning to slits as he looked back at Manah. He would fight to defend the one he loved most, and he would fight anything. Easily, as if he weighed nothing, he rose into the air, borne on wings of light, towards the Goddess. Manah watched, her face white, eyes wide, as it seemed her lover was enveloped in the Dragon's wings of fire.


	7. Clash of Wings

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Clash of Wings_

I see him! The New Breed! The Blinded One! I pull my lips back, and bare my fangs at him. I did not want this one killed, not at first. But he is different now. A tool, a fool, a Devil's plaything. He killed his adopted father to avoid becoming a weapon, and instead chose to be wielded by a different hand. Idiot! He remains a weapon still! Mindless, wilfully blind! I open my jaws, flames dribbling from my fangs, and I roar at him as he rises to meet me. Moron! I was born to the Sky! He has clipped his own wings, dulled his own fires through his own tantrums! I slash my tail through the air, the burning hook sending clouds of steam to further hinder the Dragon Child. He is sent tumbling through the air as he rolls to dodge my lashing tail. I do not give him time to recover. I tuck in my flaming wings and dive at him.


	8. Racing Vengeance

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Racing Vengeance _

They flew as fast as they could, hating every second they had to rest, but damned by the reality of it. They had to; to arrive already weary was to invite certain death. Though neither had said it, each knew they had to finish this quickly. For the memory of who Seraph used to be, they had to silence her Blood before it totally ruined her.  
The Grey Dragon and the Blood Dragon again pushed off into the air, hoping against hope that they'd be able to at keep this last promise.


	9. WindScream

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Wind-Scream _

The wind screeches past my ears. I rejoice in the sound. It reminds me of when I was a fledgling Dragon, learning to hunt. The newfound feelings of power and speed, nothing can match them. Even now, I revel in my own majesty. I do not even mind so much when the Dragon Child evades my snapping jaws and my ripping talons. He tries to strike at me with his sword, but the haze of heat that exudes from my body wards him away, skin peeling from his arms. I laugh at him. He might as well try and strike the Sun! The Seal-brands branded upon me burn. The Seals want me to kill them.

My revenge will be complete.  
I am no liar.  
He turns again, teeth gritted against the pain, and charges me again. I can see it in his eyes, the wilful blindness. He still thinks the Devil loves him, loves this world.  
What a pity I must disillusion him. It must be nice to be so lost in a happy lie.  
I bat his charge aside with a wing. I can feel a bone snap. I think it is one of his arms. Such frail things! Even a New Breed is still part human. He cries in pain, and I smell the rank stench of fear. And he should be afraid! I am no Legna, bound to him by some manipulative bond. I am the SealKeeper, Goddess of Balance! Upon mine wings are the peace of the world and the unity of the sky held! I will suffer no Seal-Breaker or Devil to live. I rear my head back, my throat burns with the need to render everything as ash, and when I open my jaws again, a torrent of flames streaks forth. It is all he can do to cover his face with his arms.


	10. Despair

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Despair _

She watched the battle waged for her life with bated breath, her red eyes shining with tears. They had done the right thing! Why was the Dragon so angry? Couldn't she understand? If the Dragon could peer into her, Manah's, mind, then when couldn't the Dragon see what drove her to do this?

She clenched her fists, nails cutting in her palms, as she looked to the sky. Manah had started to hope that Nowe would win, when the Dragon knocked him aside with a wing and breathed a stream of flames on him before he could fully recover. She fell to her knees and wept, not caring if the Dragon swooped down and destroyed her.  
No-one could survive that.  
Nowe was gone…


	11. Memento Mori

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Memento Mori_

He lives! Somehow he still lives! I scream in pure frustration, and thrash my wings angrily, my tail hissing through the air. The New Breed does not seem concerned by my anger, indeed he aims straight for me, sword in hand. The limb I broke hangs useless, his face betraying a flicker of pain. I garner a little satisfaction at that. So he should suffer! As I suffered under the weight of my Seal! As I even now suffer under the oppressive weight of my sorrow, my anger, my burning knowledge! I sweep my wings and soar to meet him, jaws spread wide as I roar again. He must sense some of my pain, my anguish, for her winces, and mouths something. Words are snatched away by the wind and my fury, but I swear he says sorry. Before I have time to muse that, he's on me, blade stabbing into my neck. The blood gushes, hot and thick, and I gasp in pain. A different pain, this, a pain of the body, not just the mind. The heat that rises from my scales burns him even as he stabs me again, and I roll in the air, trying to throw him loose. I can die only after the Devil lies broken! Never before! He holds to the blade with dogged persistence, but I mange to shake him loose, the sword still embedded in my flesh. I snap out with my jaws before he can recover. I snag him neatly out of the air, catching him about the upper torso. I clench down with my fangs, ignoring the burning agony as his wings blaze into my scales. Nothing compared to the burning runes of the Seal! Nothing! No ceremony, no last words, just a snarl as I clamp down, shaking my head from side to side, breaking bones, tearing flesh. He yelps, but he knows not to beg for mercy. No quarter would be given, and he knows this. Finally, his spine snaps, and his life is done. I open my jaws, the burns around my mouth causing great pain, and I let his body fall, all light fading from his eyes, his wings. I loose a wail into the sky. There is no sense of victory for my hollow soul, but I feel a great sense of contentment from someone else. Surely the Red Dragon and her Voiceless Prince, they both must feel great pleasure at their foe's death. At one time, perhaps, the New Breed might have been granted the forgiveness of these two, but no longer. He has trodden too far down the path of the Devil. If I look with just my mind, I can see them, hovering beside me. They urge me not to falter, not until the real enemy is dead beneath my talons.  
I tuck in my wings and dive for the ground, fire streaming in trailers from my wings.


	12. The Nature of Triumph

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_The Nature of Triumph _

Darling was the first to see her. A soaring white form, nearly obscured by a wavering heat haze that shrouded her body, trailers of fire following her as she dove through the sky. He wrinkled his snout and stuck his tongue out in a gesture of disgust. The stench of burnt meat hung heavy in the air. He really should have expected that. Flicking his wings, the grey dragon hovered; Seraph had not seen him, she was too fixated upon whatever or whomever she dove at. Darling sighed. No, not whatever. It was definitely 'whoever'. Seraph was flying for either Nowe or Manah. He turned his head, purple eyes seeking out the black form of Vox Vocis Cruora, finding the Blood Dragon hovering within hailing distance. He must have been too focused on what Seraph was doing to notice Vox flying up beside him. No matter; he needed to ask her something.  
"Vox, you can smell the blood in the air." It was a statement of fact. Of course the Element of Blood could smell the blood; it was ridiculous to think otherwise. "Well, can you tell from whom it came?"

Even since they had sought to break the Seals and thus somewhat deserved this, the fulfilment of Seraph's oath, he didn't feel right, just sitting here, waiting for them to die. He flicked his tail back and forth as he waited for Vox's reply.  
"It stinks of both human and dragon and seed…The New Breed chose to get between a Dragoness and her prey."  
Darling ground his fangs. He had hoped against hope that the boy would have had more sense then that. To follow Manah even after all she had done! And to help her do it a third time! What a fool!

But…  
"He did not deserve this."  
Vox fixed the grey dragon with one violet eye.

"Did he not willingly break the Seals? He heard Seraph's oath! He knew what awaited him should he unseal her! Even as it pains me to hear the weak resonances of fear from his blood, I can not help but feel within my heart of hearts he walked willingly into the fire."  
Darling seemed to flinch under this rebuke, and he shook his wings with a great rustling sound.

"Still, can we not spare Manah this? Can we not just…I do not know, seal the evil within her?"  
Vox flared her griff.  
"I would not suggest it, unless you wish to take Manah's place in Seraph's fire." More gently, she added, "You need to forget the old allegiance she tricked into you, Darling. You are greater than her; you owe her no oath."  
Darling, eyes downcast, mulled this over for a few long moments. He was about to reply when the air was rent by a triumphant screech and a soul wrenching scream.  
Seraph had found Manah.


	13. Darkness Eternal

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Darkness Eternal _

The She-Devil! Puppet and Master! Betrayer! Seal Breaker!  
For all of her guiles, tricks and power, she bled easily enough under my talons. I lifted my feet off of her and stepped back, lowering my head so I could focus my sight upon her more closely. The wounds the Dragon Child had dealt me bled still, and the seal-stakes driven through my neck grated against the ground, blood dripping from their shining points. Not much time left, those drips told me, each drop holding a lifetime of memories. I felt a breath against the other side of my face; the essence of the Red Dragon and her prince, come to me to deliver their final revenge.  
Very well, I would be their weapon in this, their medium for final rest.  
I opened my eyes wider, words and feelings pouring into my heart, none of them my own, but all of them familiar. I drop my jaws open, and the Devil looks at me, ashen faced, her body broken.  
"Know this before you pass the gates of oblivion, Devil. Hold this knowledge to you as you stare into the dark, hold it and know I delivered you there on behalf of those who thought to give you a chance at absolution.  
"Personally, I would have burned you where you stood, child or no. The fingerprints on your heart were so black and so deep you were ruined. Your life is as nothing when compared to the sum of lives you ruined, but it will go a fair way to repairing that damage. Now, die!"  
With blood rising in my throat, I realise that in lowering my neck I have stabbed the Dragon child's sword deeper into my own neck. Foolish of me…to kill myself over an errant sentiment, wanting to talk to the Devil, but Angelus and Caim had to be heard! And I was the only one to know their words!

I lift my neck, all of my muscles burning in protest, and angle it so one of the pointed ends of a seal-stake is aimed at the Devil. She sees the danger, tries to squirm away, so I bring my neck swiftly down, smashing her ribcage, piercing her black heart, severing her spine. I do not need to see to know she is dead; it seems as though I can hear the Gods screaming in impotent rage. I sneer at their howls. I will soon be far beyond their wrath. I rear my head back as far as I can, and scream my aria of victory into the sky, into the faces of the Gods themselves. The Red Dragon joins her voice to mine, and though none who live can hear her, I feel a great sense of finality.


	14. Blood of the GirlDevil

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Blood of the Girl-Devil _

The Devil was dead! Vox clenched her fangs as she heard the screams of the Devil's blood, in the next instant shying away from the sheer triumph she heard from Seraph's blood. Such a feeling! Revelling in the death of one's hated foe, Vox hadn't expected Seraph ever capable to feeling such an emotion. This had the aura of someone else altogether about it, but it was still undoubtedly Seraph…Vox shook her head. Behind the triumph she had heard the coming of death. Seraph had done what she had promised, so long ago, but she was dying. And she knew it. Vox turned her face towards Darling and shook her head slightly.  
"Manah is dead. But Seraph is gravely wounded."  
Darling looked stricken. He and Seraph had been friends, both Dragons who preferred the company of humans. But he kept his wits about him. He knew that if Seraph's Holy Blood had taken the fore, then they had best prepare to fight, even if Seraph was already dying.  
Vox shook her head again. She knew what he was thinking.  
"No…She still smells of Holy Dragon, she always will, but she hasn't become one."  
Darling ceased hovering and raced forwards, Vox close behind him.


	15. SoulBurn

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_SoulBurn _

No more debts to be paid, no more oaths, no last revenge. It was done. My head falls forwards again, the body slipping from the stake to thud limply onto the ground. Wings drooping, jaws gaping, breath rattling, I, too, am nearly done.  
"Haah…It took an Arch Dragon to kill you, my friend. I feel I am somewhat anticlimactic."  
The words barely make it out of my mouth, but I feel more than know that Angelus hears me. I limp from where the Devil lies. I will burn, and the Devil does not deserve the honour to burn alongside me.

The Red Dragon's presence fades from my perceptions. Her time, too, is spent. She must return to death. Soon enough we will meet again. Finally, I deem I have gone far enough, and I collapse, my strength fading. As I lay my head down, I hear wingbeats from on high. I try to look to the sky, but my eyes burn. I hear voices, and I nearly choke on memories. My friends, my allies, my trusted ones. I do not question how they got here; all I know is that they are. I feel someone touch my forehead and then move away, black toes and red talons filling my dimming vision. Voice…she must have heard my Blood's cries for vengeance, and lead Darling here. She stood back, and I could tell she looked down at me.  
"Never will they break more Seals…They should have heeded your words. I should have killed them both!" She moved from cold statement of fact to blazing fury in the space of those words, and she lashed her tail. I could feel the air moving against me.  
"…No…It all…came full…circle. With me…die all catalysts."  
Darling made a confused noise, but I hadn't the strength to explain. I just wanted, no, needed, to burn, to lay the weight of the Seals down, to let my wings burn free.  
Voice saved me from the agony of speaking.  
"The Tool of the Gods, the Weapon of the Arch Dragons, and Seraph, the Half-Breed Goddess; they all three pass beyond the realm where any can make use of them."  
Darling thumped his tail against the ground and growled slightly.  
"Even so, why did this have to happen?! The Seals were meant to keep everyone safe, not make more die!"  
Voice sniffed, and I suddenly realised she was crying.  
"That is why we will find a better way…My only sorrow is that we did not find it soon enough."  
I rasp, tasting blood in my throat. My blood must be causing Voice much pain. I am sorry for that.  
"Do not…worry. I did this…of my own will. I must thank you…and now, I must burn…"  
Though it pains me to watch them go, I force myself to watch while they fly away from me. I went boldly into the void of the Seal; I can stand brave before death!  
They are at a safe distance. I let the smouldering embers take me at last. I come to realise that, in truth, being the Goddess was a little death; that was why I could feel Angelus, Caim, and the former goddesses. That was why flames always accompanied me; I was caught in a living death, the flames always waiting to burn me away.  
They do so now, burning me as if I were dry wood, and I feel the burden of this world slip from my tired wings, the Seal unwinding itself from my shattered, bleeding soul. The final laying down of my duty, the final solace, at last, I can rest. I close my sightless eyes, and everything that is me, I let it burn.


	16. Reminiscence is Madness

_Holy Blood: Act Two – Red Sun, Pale Fire_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of Deviantart_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

_Reminiscence is Madness _

The body of the Dragon burned for a long time, much longer than anyone would have ever thought. Humans ushered their children inside at an early hour, preferring a night of restless young to the macabre sight of the dancing flames that hued the sky blood red. Animals and birds also ceased their activities, instead all retreating back to their lairs. It seemed all the world sensed peace was at an end, the burning Dragon being the beacon to warn all life.  
Upon a hill stood defiant against the cracking, shattering mask of the sky were two Dragons, their eyes mirroring the fire, mirroring the chaos coloured sky.

A breath of cold wind, laced with malice, sadism, and forbidden lore, extinguishes the death-blaze of the Goddess, scattering her ashes into the red sky. From their heavenly lair descend the Gods, the Nameless; the true Devils. They are greeted by the fang-laden smiles of a Grey Dragon and the Blood Voiced Dragoness, those who wage an endless war to find a world free of Seals and burning Goddesses.


End file.
